thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Reyna Rayle
Status: Unfinished Reyna Rayle is a female tribute from District 6, but is situated in District 5. She is part of the Rayle tribute family, a tribute family created by The Targaryen of District 4 as part of a collaboration with ClovelyMarvelous. Extra Information Family: *Marcia Cayron (ancestor) *Earlin Rayle (father) *Kariza Rayle (nee Chaunce) (mother) *Marta Rayle (grandmother) *Breyvn Rayle (grandfather, deceased) *Sophia Rayle (sister, deceased) *Victor Rayle (brother) *Eleanor Rayle (sister) *Larisa Rayle (twin sister) *Dalton Rayle (brother) *Twila Rayle (sister) *Waven Rayle (brother) *Allison Rayle (sister) *Denali Rayle (sister) *Denver Rayle (brother) *Jacques Devereux (nephew) *Isabella Devereux (niece) *Samaine Chaunce (aunt) *Anya Rayle (aunt) *Stacia Rayle (aunt) *Clement Rayle (uncle) *Sawyer Rayle (uncle) *Grace Rayle (cousin) *Decaria Chaunce (cousin) *Anne Rayle (cousin) *Macy Rayle (cousin) *Carringdon Rayle (cousin) *Dakota Rayle (second cousin) Home: '''District 6 (birthplace, formerly), District 5 '''Occupation(s) before Games: '''Student, assassin '''Usual affiliation: '''The Rayle family, Anston '''Usual alliance: '''See the Strategies, reactions and outfits section '''Love Interest(s): '''Anston (also the love interest of Larisa, their mutual interest in Anston being the cause of their sibling rivalry) '''Token: An assassin's pendant. Backstory Reyna is the fourth child of Earlin and Kariza Rayle (nee Chaunce), the co-second in commands of the Rayle car and air business. This business made the Rayles wealthy, as well as ambitious as they aimed to be at the top of Panem's transportation industry. She was born minutes before her twin, Larisa. However, they had rivals: in the form of the Wright family. Because the Wrights also aimed to be at the top of Panem's transportation industry, a rivalry between the Rayles and the Wrights quickly developed. Those who sided with the Rayles became sympathisers of the Rayles and those who sided with the Wrights became sympathisers of the Wrights. Initially, no blood was shed. But as the elder Rayle generations encouraged hatred of the Wrights upon the younger Rayle generations, the rivalry turned violent and soon, blood was spilled. Because of the violence, the Wrights moved from District 6 to District 3. They decided that they would mellow down, but the Wright sympathisers still wanted action against the Rayles and the Rayle sympathisers. Luckily for them, they would get the action that they wanted, in the form of the death of one of the main Rayles (see the pages of the other main Rayles). Reyna grew up being the sassy child. Many argue that Reyna is the sassiest Rayle, whilst others argue that Eleanor is the sassiest. Although she did believe in the rivalry, she didn't care for it. One winter, Dalton, Reyna's younger brother who was living in The Capitol in exile, decided that he was going to throw a masquerade party in a warehouse. He didn't invite his parents as they had been the ones to exile. Instead, he invited the Rayle children. Waven, Twila and Allison didn't attend the party, but Victor, Eleanor, Reyna herself, Larisa and Denver attended the party. The Wrights also attended this party, which pleased Eleanor because of Eros and angered Victor and Denver, but Reyna wasn't there for the Wrights. She was there because it was a chance to escape Kariza and Earlin's clutches. For the majority of the party, Reyna rejected almost everyone who attempted to interact with her. Those who she did interact with ended up having to leave. Just as Reyna considered leaving this party and going somewhere else in The Capitol, the circumstances changed for her. There was a person who was around the same age as her, who also attended this party. He stood out to Reyna because of a distinctive scar on his neck and a strange pendant that he was wearing. Intrigued to find out more about this person, such as how he could have received that scar on his neck, she stayed at the party and spied on him. When the other Rayles had departed The Capitol to go back to District 6, Reyna decided to take the risk of staying with Dalton in the hopes of tracking down and speaking to the mysterious "scar and pendant person". One night, Reyna came across the corpse of a Peacekeeper. She did acknowledge that there were several ways in which the Peacekeeper could have been killed. But the possibility that lingered in her mind was the possibility that the person responsible for the Peacekeeper's death was the same person who caught her attention at Dalton's party. This was until she found a note near the corpse. "A traitor to the cause..." ''was all that was on the note. Reyna was about to discover a secret world that was within Panem and had been within Panem since it's formation as a nation. Her investigation led her to none other than the secret Capitol hideout of the assassins of Panem. The pendant in which the person at the party wore could be seen everywhere in this hideout. Reyna hid in one of the vents and observed the happenings at this hideout. Three males, all in cloaks, kneeled down in front of a statue. Two of the males wore black cloaks, whilst the other male wore a half-white, half-black cloak. All of this led her to discover that those three males kneeling down in front of a statue were in fact assassins. It didn't take Reyna long to realise that one of those males killed that Peacekeeper. Eventually, they got back up. ''"So, is Abering dead?" "Yes, sir." Reyna decided to stay a little longer to see if she could spot the "scar and pendant" person. The person in the half white, half black cloak was of interest to her. "Now that Abering is dead, the shipments will be stopped. Only, he has several associates across Panem and in return, those associates have ties to the corrupt Capitol elite." "Then start looking for the associates." As soon as she got a glimpse of his face, Reyna was able to recognise the person wearing the half white, half black cloak. It was the scar and pendant person. She scurried around the vents, hoping to continue spying on the person she had been tracking down. She was able to be quiet and remain undetected for a while. This finally stopped when one person looked up and saw her. Having no other option, she came out of the vents and revealed herself. "Who are you?" "My name's Reyna." "So Reyna, why shouldn't we kill you?" Reyna, who had been dreaming of a more exciting life, finally found the solution to her problem. She looked towards the person with the scar and the pendant. "Because I want to join you." Once she revealed this, they let go of her. But they retained an expression of surprise on their faces. "Do you even know who we are?" "You are assassins." Reyna listened to the assassins, who explained their history. They stated that the first part of the initiation was to understand the history. The assassins were the descendants of a group of Peacekeepers, who secretly abandoned their allegiance to the Capitol. They decided to switch their allegiance to the rebellion and ever since then, sought to ensure that Panem faces no more ruthless Presidents and that the Games get abolished for good. They knew that this would be a hard task because of power-hungry families constantly fighting to gain Presidency and the descendants of past Presidents who get brainwashed into believing that the traditional beliefs of the Capitol are good, thus bringing back the Games as a result. And it was because of this that many assassins were dying. The declining amount of assassins caused them to start to recruit as many people as they could. But they had to be careful as to who they recruited, as another lingering threat was the potential traitors. "And now you know our history. You have successfully completed the first part of the initiation." The next part of the initiation was for Reyna to swear that she wouldn't betray the assassins, via a blood oath. Personality Reyna is a sassy individual with strong wits. She appears to not care a lot about almost anything, except for Anston. Strengths and weaknesses Strengths: '''Parkour/free running, climbing, hand to hand combat, some weaponry '''Weaknesses: '''Rivalry Strategies, reactions and outfits '''Reaped or Volunteered: '''Reaped '''Reaping Reaction: Reaping Outfit: Training Strategy (Grouped): Training Strategy (Individual): Interview Strategy: Interview Outfit: Bloodbath Strategy: Games Strategy: Family Marcia Cayron Lunaii 2.png|Marcia † Marta rayle.png|Marta Breyvn rayle.png|Breyvn † Earlin rayle.png|Earlin Kariza rayle.png|Kariza Samaine chaunce.png|Samaine Sophia rayle.png|Sophia † Victor rayle.png|Victor Eleanor rayle.png|Eleanor Larisa rayle.png|Larisa Dalton rayle.png|Dalton Twila rayle.png|Twila Waven rayle.png|Waven Allison Rayle Lunaii.png|Allison Denver rayle.png|Denver Jacques devereux.png|Jacques Isabella devereux.png|Isabella Anya rayle.png|Anya Stacia rayle.png|Stacia Clement rayle.png|Clement Grace rayle.png|Grace Decaria chaunce.png|Decaria Macy Mirium.png|Macy Anne rayle.png|Anne Carringdon rayle.png|Carringdon Dakota rayle.png|Dakota Notable relationships '''Anston: '''Reyna and Anston's relationship is not simplistic. Both do love and care for each other, Anston being the reason why Reyna became an assassin, but due to Larisa's interest in Anston, their relationship has been strained. Although Anston insists that he does not care for Larisa, Reyna, mainly when she's angry, becomes paranoid and starts to believe that Larisa and Anston are in a secret love affair. '''Larisa: '''Reyna and Larisa currently despise each other, mainly due to the fact that they share the same love interest, Anston. '''Eleanor: '''Reyna and Eleanor don't really see eye to eye much. Reyna considers Eleanor to be naïve due to her love for Eros and Eleanor teases Reyna about Anston and Larisa's interest in Anston. In any arguments they have, Reyna attempts to attack Eleanor's mental stability by insulting her through her illness. Eleanor, in return, attempts to attack Reyna's mental stability by talking about the possibility that Anston doesn't really love her and is just playing with her heartstrings as he could actually be in love with Larisa. Deep down, however, they don't mean what they say and do care for each other. If Eleanor is in danger, Reyna will do what she can to help and if Reyna's in danger, Eleanor will do what she can to help. Also, Reyna has assassinated people before who have been sent to go and murder the Rayles, including herself, by Wright sympathisers. Gallery AuctionLunaii18.png|Anston, her love interest (and Larisa's) Trivia *Her surname is a variant of the word 'rail'. *In A Song of Ice and Fire, she is 19. *When it comes down to pro-Capitol against pro-rebellion, Reyna is pro-rebellion. However, her true loyalty lies with the assassins of Panem, making her not really pro-rebellion but rather a rebel sympathiser. *There is a possibility that she could have encountered Alexis Olympus at some point. See Also Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Category:ClovelyMarvelous's Tributes Category:District 5 Category:ClovelyMarvelous